


Breakfast First

by mm8



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Community: space_wrapped, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Why--why," he fumbled. "Did you do all this?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>The pilot raised an eyebrow. "What? Make breakfast?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast First

The smell of bacon wafted toward Leonard as he stretched and yawned. His muscles ached from last night's activities, but it was pleasant. His knee popped as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked around the small bedroom. The window curtain was pulled open, greeting him with the sight of the windy San Francisco street below. There was no signs of Christmas in sunny California. 

That's when it finally hit him. _Bacon_. Leonard turned about. The sheets on the bed were still mussed, but there was no sign of Jim. He slipped on a pair of discarded boxers from the floor. They were Jim's, and didn't fit well at all and had most likely been on the ground for at least a week. But, Jim always got a turn-on from the doctor wearing his clothing, so win-win. 

He padded down the narrow hallway to their living room/kitchenette. Leonard gaped when he saw Jim standing over the stove and cooking a full breakfast. His partner was dressed in nothing but that novelty apron that Joanna had given _him_ last Christmas after Jim had casually mentioned that her father almost burnt their apartment down when trying to make chicken. 

Jim's back was facing him, giving Leonard a fantastic view of his perfect ass. He scratched his beard as he ogled his own boyfriend. The doctor smacked his lips together with hunger.

Jim whirled around, spatula still in hand. "Hey, Bones!" the pilot greeted cheerfully. "Bacon is almost done. Did you have a good night? You must have, cause I was there."

"Why--why," he fumbled. "Did you do all this?"

The pilot raised an eyebrow. "What? Make breakfast?"

Leonard nodded.

Jim didn't answer for a long moment. He moved the bacon around in the frying pan, humming to himself and finally shut off the heat. Once he was finished, Jim faced his lover, crossing the distance between them in a few strides. He wrapped his arms around Leonard and drew him in close. "Well, I have a scheduled flight to Honolulu in four hours with Spock and instead of recanting joyful Christmas memories, we will be playing mental chess that whole time. So, I," Jim kissed his way up Leonard's jaw. "Wanted to make live this Christmas to the _fullest_." He stroked his the length of his lover's cock through the thin fabric. "Don't you agree, Bones?"

Leonard moaned, instinctively thrusting into Jim's hand. "Breakfast?" he growled.

"Can't have you starving, now can I?" Jim withdrew his hand, but to the doctor's chagrin. He pecked Leonard's cheek. "Breakfast first, then marathon sex."

Leonard glared daggers at him as he hurriedly took a plateful of eggs. "I hate you."

"Merry Christmas to you too."


End file.
